


Ridiculous Neighbor Next Door

by MusicianDynex



Category: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicianDynex/pseuds/MusicianDynex
Summary: I never thought that I would ridiculously fall in love with him. I never thought I would be in this tight cosplay of Batman. I never thought he would be my Superman. I never thought that he would become my Hero. I never thought I'd see him in a tight superman shirt with a red blanket around his neck, running around in his lawn with his dog. I never thought I would be his next door neighbor. I never thought about trusting him so much he became my family. I never thought about a lot of things.Okay, Look, I never did stuff like this...it's my first. So don't judge me to harshly. Plus it randomly came to my mind tho.





	1. Ridiculous Neighbor Next Door

The noise will one day drive me crazy. I'm driving to our new house that only mile away from me now. My four sons making a racket in the back. I love them but when you get hit with water bottles it tends to waver.

"Ack! Stop poking me Jason!!" Dick yelled while trying to shove a amused Jason away as he tried to poke his eyes.

"You did it wrong! Let me show you how it's done, bro." Jason lazily grinned while successfully poking Dick in the eye.

"Ow! Bruce! He poked me in the eye!!!" Dick groaned. 

"I saw nothing." I replied with a slight smile. I heard Jason and Tim chuckle.

"My OWN father is against me?!" Dick exclaimed. 

"I'm his favorite." Jason stated smugly.

"No! I'm Father's favorite!" Damien declared. 

"Guys, guys, let's not fight...it's obvious that I'm his favorite." Dick wrapped his arm around their necks. I rolled my eyes, amused with the situation.

"I'm the favorite, you guys are just nuts." Tim objected with a slight smirk. 

"Drake, you want to catch these tiny hands???" Damien held up his small fist. 

"You never threw them." Tim laughed. 

"Bring it, Drake!" Damien shouted. 

"Enough! No fighting in the car." I demanded. They quieted down.

"Are we there yet??" Dick asked. 

"No." I answered.

"There yet now??" Jason asked next.

"No." I repeated.

"How about now??" Tim pipped up the next question.

"No." I repeated again.

"Are we there, father??" Damien asked up next.

"Yes." I inwardly sighed.

"Really?!" They all shouted.

"No." I denied with a smirk.

"That's not funny. I'm bored!" Dick groaned.

"I'm bored of you being bored." Jason said, grinning.

"I'm bored of you being bored for him being bored." Tim continued.

"I swear to god, I will throw you out of this window." Damien threatened. I laughed and started to pull up into the neighborhood. Looking at the clean exteriors and freshly green grass.

"You broke the chain!" Dick pouted.

"No swearing to god." Tim scolded.

I turned my attention back to the road and noticed we have finally arrived at our destination. 

"Yo! We're here!!" Jason pointed out. The boys moved closer towards the left side of the car window. To get a view. I pulled into the driveway of our house. 

"Well, what do you think?" I say while turning off the car's engine and stepping out of the car while they rushed out of the car.

"Nice!! New house design!!" Jason pumped his fist in the air. 

"Sweet! Last one inside is a rotten egg." Dick challenged. 

"You're on." Tim accepted.

"1..." Damien started to count.

"2...." Tim continued the count.

"2 and a half...." Jason continued to mess with them. I shook my head as Dick yelled '3'. 

The movers finally showed up moments later and started to place the boxes in the house. I offered to lend a hand. It took a some minutes getting all the boxes into the house. After the movers left I started unpacking boxes. I then glanced up at my sons with a raised brow. They looked at me.

"What?" Jason looked mildly confused. I narrowed my eyes and pointed to the boxes. They all 'oh' in realization and started helping out. 

"Bruce. I can't lift anymore. My arms gonna fall off!!" Dick whined. I crossed my arms, smiling down at him. He gave me his best puppy eyes. I faked thinking about it.

"No." I simply ruffled his hair. 

"Hey! Don't tousle the hair! Ladies love the hair." Dick tried to fix his hair getting away from me.

I laughed at his statement. I decided I was going to grab the suitcases of extra clothes I didn't want to put in boxes. I opened the trunk and grabbed the suitcases out. I put them down and stretched my limbs. I looked to my right just to see a guy running around his lawn with a red blanket around his neck, a superman shirt and jeans. He's running around around with a white dog by his side. Even the dog has a blanket around his neck. I raised a brow and walked closer to the fence. 

'This guy's my neighbor?' I thought and leaned onto the tall fence that reached to the middle of my stomach. I silently watched the man, amused. After running around for a bit, he fell with his dog tackling him. Then he seemed to finally notice me. He gave a cheeky grin and frantically waved at me. 

"New neighbor, right??" He asked while also coming close to the fence. I nodded watching him. I closely examined his features, curly brown hair, deep blue eyes, award-winning smile, and a seemingly friendly enough posture. "I'm Clark. Clark Kent. Your new neighbor. Did...did you watch for long? I total just busted my first impression.." He gave out a light chuckle while nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

"It was interesting to say at least. Bruce Wayne. I never thought I'd see my neighbor running around his lawn playing Superman." I gave him a small smile, holding a hand out for him to shake. Which he did.

"Playing Superman?? I am Superman." He stood in a heroic pose, giving me a smile.

"Whatever floats your boat." I shrugged while grinning. 

"Well, I'm not really doing anything at the moment. Need help?" Clark offered with a wide smile, looking towards my house. I thought about it. 

"Depends. Are you gonna use your super speed around my house, too?" I joked, leaning back. Clark looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Depends. Do you want me too?" Clark stared at me with bright eyes. I met his gaze with my own before shaking my head 'no'.

"Alright, hero. I'd appreciate the help. C'mon." I snorted and made my way back to my house only to find Damien wrestling Tim on the floor. 

"Beg for mercy, Drake!!!" Damien commanded. 

"Make me, brat!" Tim yelled while switching the position on Damien. Jason and Dick on the sidelines watching. 

"Go Timmy, Poke his eyes out!! Go Demon, Tear his eyes apart!!" Jason cheered. 

"Choose a side already, Jay!! Plus why is it always the eyes?" Dick spoke. "Go Little D!!" 

"They are?" Clark laughed heartily while he motioned to my sons. 

"My sons. Damien, Tim, Jason, and Dick." I rubbed my temples. I walked up to the two and pulled apart Tim and Damien. Lifting them up by their shirt. Damien crossed his arms, looking away while Tim just hanged there.

"He started it." They both spoke in union. 

"It wasn't me!" Tim defended himself.

"Neither was it mine." Damien sighed. Jason, Dick, Clark, and I laughed at the two. I gently set them down.

"We can talk about this later. Let's try to unpack as many boxes as we can. I hope you guys chose your rooms. There's three bedrooms upstairs and two downstairs." I informed. They all gasped and scattered.

"I like your family. It's so energetic around here, already." Clark smirked. 

"Yeah, Energetic." I repeated before grabbing the boxes I labeled 'Kitchen', to head towards it. I opened it and started placing the supplies on the counters and drawers. I heard noises from the loving room and just decided that he was placing things in the living room. We worked like this for a while when the boys came down into the kitchen. 

"It's okay Bruce. You have the master bedroom that's on the second floor. Me and Damien chose the ones down the hall from that room. Tim and Jason are having the bottom bedrooms." Dick informed while sitting at the counter bar stools. 

"Yeah, where are my boxes??" Jason asked.

"When are our beds coming in?" Tim inquired before sitting at the couch in the living room.

"Boxes should still be around the front entrance. Tomorrow, Tim." I answered them both. 

"Also. Who are you?" Damien narrowed his eyes at Clark. Clark looked over at him and smiled. Jason already grabbed two of his boxes and went to his room. Dick groaned loudly before letting his head hit the table hard. Then he groaned again from the pain.

"I'm your neighbor, little guy." Clark responded brightly. I heard Dick and Tim snickering.

"Little guy...? You know what, I'm just going to leave. Neighbor." Damien's eye twitch before he acknowledged him then started walking away grabbing a box and going upstairs.

"..."

"..."

"He likes you." I joked. 

"I feel the love, already." Clark replies sitting on the counter bar stools.

"He didn't throw a fist at you. That counts for something." Tim snickered while putting his book 

"Or try and throw you out the window." Dick agreed.

"Oh really?" Clark gave me a knowing glance. 

"Dick and Tim are right. He didn't throw you out the window or threaten you at all." I grinned.

"Listen to us, we live with him." Dick laughed before holding out his hand. "I'm sure you already know me. But I'm Dick." 

"I knew the names. Not who was who. Clark." Clark shook his hand. 

"I'm Tim. The third and most smartest of the four." Tim flashed him a quick smile. Dick glared at him when Clark laughed. 

"And I'm Madonna." Jason came in, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to guess. Jason right?" Clark turned to face him. 

"Yeah. The sexiest of the four. I'm eye candy." Jason smirked. Dick and Tim groaned, rolling their eyes. I gave a disapproving stare.

"You've met Damien. Now why don't you three run along for now." I leaned onto the counter that Dick and Clark are at. Dick hopped off the seat, walking away. Tim stayed where he was in the living room but turned his attention to his book. Jason nodded, pulling out his phone and walked away. 

"Since I'm the best neighbor you're about to have...I feel as if inviting you and your sons for dinner." Clark leaned onto the counter. His blue eyes shining wide with hope.

"..." I didn't respond but I did stare at him. 

"I'd like to get to know my neighbor. Most definitely fix that first impression of my Superman impersonation..." Clark smiled before muttering the last line which I heard. 

"..." I crossed my arms on the counter leaning my weight onto them. 

"Not much for conversation, huh?" Clark nervously rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes. I let a smile cross my features.

"You got it, boy scout." I say before walking around the counter and pinching his nose. Then I walked away with him following me. I leaned on the wall near my door. 

"Boy scout...?" Clark questioned while smiling widely. I opened the door while motioning to it. 

"We'll be there. Who else is going to be there?" I changed the topic back to the dinner.

"Uh...My girlfriend Lois, Krypto, and of course, Me!" Clark named off the ones who were going to be there.

"Krypto?" I asked while Clark leaned on the door frame. 

"My dog you saw me with." Clark confirmed. 

"Mhm. Superdog. I'm going to guess you're a huge fan of superman." I raised a brow asking nonchalantly.

"Yep!" His answer was short but he seemed to shine. It hurts my eyes. His smile was so bright and his eyes just gleamed in the dark.

"Alright. Till then. When is it exactly?" I was going to bid him farewell but he never told me when.

"Tomorrow. 8." Clark explained.

"Got it. Bye." I spoke confidently. 

"See you later, Bruce." Clark waved me bye before leaving. I watched him leave then close the door. 

"I'm so proud of you!!" I heard Dick yell before a weight hit my back. I grunted and balanced myself with the door. I turned my head to see Dick. He had his arms and legs around my body. 

"....?" I raised a brow. Dick snuggled into my shoulder. 

"For making a friend!! I knew you could do it." Dick gushed while still holding on tightly. "Plus piggy back ride!!"

"Dick no. You're to old for this." I declined trying to pry him off. 

"No ones ever to old." The young adult held onto me tighter. I just let it a defeated sigh and properly had my arms under his legs. "Yes!!" 

I chuckled and jogged around the new house then I went upstairs and jogged around the second floor. I ran into Damien who just gazed upon me. 

"I..." Damien looked away with trying to find the right words. "I want one after him..." I could feel the smile from Dick. Damien didn't look but even I can tell he feels Dick's smile. Dick hopped off. 

"C'mon Dami! You can always go next." Dick looked at me for confirmation. I nodded and turned around, slightly bending down.

"Hop on." I mused. I felt a lighter weight on my back and easily held him up. I started to jog around the second floor before descending. It made him clutch tighter when I went down the stairs. Then jogged around the first floor. Dick followed behind me. They switched turns for a while, even Tim and Jason joined in. Dick gave rides too. He struggled with Jason because Jason was actually growing to be taller than Dick. 

"God, how much do you weigh, Jason?? 200 hundred pounds??" Dick grunted.

"Go to hell, Dick." Jason grumbled.

"No cursing." Tim scolded, glaring at the two. I noticed it got really late. 

"Looks like we gotta go to bed." Dick hummed. I let Damien down.

"Alright. Time to bring out the air mattresses." I say rubbing my hands together. 

"Can we all sleep in your room?" Tim suggested. 

"I don't know. Do you want too?" I raised a brow. 

"Yeah!" Dick agreed quickly. "Get off!!"

"Sure." Jason nodded then got off Dick.

"I'm up for it." Tim smiled.

"...of course." Damien glared when Dick turned to give him a hug. But Dick went for it anyway. Damien grunted in discomfort. "Get off me, Grayson."

"No." Dick picked Damien over his shoulder while I took out the air mattresses.

I gave them each and we went to my room. I lay out the air mattresses and started pumping air into them one by one. But for the time, they just played some video games. I watched for a while but I keep my eye on the mattresses each time. After I finish filling the mattresses, I put them closely next to each other making a huge bed in one. I crawled into bed and let a loud whistle. The boys turned, closing the TV off, then hopped into bed with me.  



	2. Dinner Time

I woke up in a tangle of limbs. Dick was on my right, Jason was on my Left actually clutching my arm, Tim somehow got to my legs, and Damien was laying right on top of me. Jesus Christ, These messy sleepers. I groan knowing that if I move I'd ruin this perfect moment. Now, do you hear that..? That's peace and quiet. Tim and Damien not fighting but sleeping together. Peacefully. I heard Jason mumble in his sleep some incoherent words. I sigh quietly just relishing in the moment.

"I know one of you are awake." I spoke softly. 

"Mhm..let's just bask in the love, Bruce..." Dick muttered groggily. 

I used my right hand to run my fingers through his hair. He leaned into the gesture. I felt movement by my legs. I heard Tim groaned then change his position around my legs. I thought I heard the faintest knocks at my door. Then I removed myself from Jason's grasp, took away my hand, leaned Damien into Dick's grasp, and shimmied my legs from under Tim. I carefully got up and went out of the door, down the stairs, and opened my front door. It's the movers. 

"You're early. Plus right on time. You know where to put them." I gave them a smile. Then opened the door wider. I let them get to work. "Do my bedroom last please." I ran up to my bedroom and shook them all awake. They grunted, groaned, and grumbled. But I didn't care. I picked up Jason and shook him. He opened his eyes slowly then he frowned.

"Lemme sleep, Bruce..." Jason yawned before trying to make himself comfortable in my arms. I shook him awake. "Don't do this, Bruce."

"Will you wake up?" I questioned. 

"Bruce, Please." Jason wiggled in my arms, trying to now get free. But I tightened my grip not enough to hurt him but enough for him to not wriggle. "Screw you, Bruce."

"If you guys don't get up in 3 minutes. I will tickle you. To death." I threatened with a joking tone.

"Tickle me to death then, Bruce." Dick snickered.

"I'd like to see you try, Father." Damien mumbled, sleepily. 

"The beds are coming in and I don't need you guys in the way of rebuilding it." I bluntly spoke. The two fake-gasp together.

"Why I never.." Dick turned away from me. 

"That's Bruce. Super blunt." Jason murmured. 

"Oh. Also. We were invited to dinner and I already said yes. It's at 8. You can do whatever till 6pm." I informed.

"....Can we still tickle to death?" Dick pouted. 

"..." I stared at him before breaking into a smile. Tim woke up, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to rid sleep. I pulled Damien closer to me by his ankles. "Got him by his ankles! Attack!!" 

Dick and Jason both started tickling Damien who at first started to fight but it got to him. He started laughing joyfully before begging for mercy. They didn't let up though. Of the corner of my eye, I see Tim tryna sneak out. I sneaked up behind him and started to tickle attack him from behind. He started laughing hard trying to get away. I pick him up and dropped him on the mattresses. Damien was getting his revenge on dick. Before Jason could get away, I grabbed his forearms.

"Alright. Get him." I offered up a struggling Jason. Damien, Tim and Dick turned around.

"I can't believe you gave me up so easily!" Dick attacked first with the tickles. 

"You aren't leaving that easy!" Tim joined in.

"Revenge is sweet!!" Damien tickled with Dick and Tim. 

I let go of Jason and he fell with the three on top of him. I heard a distant knock down stairs once again. This time, I'm confused. I left much to my boys annoyance. Heading down the stairs to reveal Clark.

"Knock knock, Hey Bruce! What's up?" Clark was leaning on the doorframe with a wide grin on his face.

"..." I stared at him. Then narrowed my eyes at him. He tilted his side to the side in confusion with an innocent look.

"...?" Clark looked like a lost puppy. 

"Clark get off the doorframe and come inside." I ordered lightly. 

"Yes, Sir!" He saluted, following my instructions, just standing in front of me.

"Boys come downstairs and sit in the living room!" I called. I heard them come out the room, saw them running down the stairs, I saw the gaming consoles, then they ran into the living room. 

"Energetic, still. I love how you have a close relationship with your sons." Clark looked at where they went to with an pleasant expression.

"Yeah..it wasn't like this at the beginning. But we learned from then. Now we're good. Come on." I had a smile on my face as I led Clark to the living room.

"Hm? Oh hey, Clark!" Dick greeted before turning back to play against Damien. 

Tim waved at him going back to watching the two play. Jason was laying on the couch watching the game while texting on his phone. He looked up at Clark and smiled at him. Clark smiled back before joining them. 

"What you guys playing?" Clark sat by Dick. Jason moved his legs so I sat on the couch then he placed his legs over mine. I chuckled before tickling his foot. He retracted his feet from my hands. 

"Mortal Kombat X." Damien replied before yelling in annoyance. "That's not fair!! I was distracted..I don't like Scorpion." 

"You don't like any characters but when you play them. They're totally awesome!" Dick accused Damien.

"Not true...stop doing that move!!" Damien yelled shoving his shoulder into Dick's. 

"GET OVER HERE!!!" Dick yelled happily while shoving his shoulder back into Damien's. Clark was watching with big interest showing on his face. 

"Rematch!!" Damien shouted. 

"You wanna lose again?" Dick smirked before looking at Clark. "Wanna play?" 

"Huh? Oh it's fi-" Clark was going to decline but Dick gave him the controller. 

"You're going against Damien." Dick grinned before motioning over to Damien.

"You're going down. What's your name?" Damien taunted before asking politely, choosing Tremor.

"Clark. Clark Kent." Clark replied before he chose to go with Johnny Cage.

"Don't go easy on him. Destroy him!! He'll learn afterwards!" Jason cheered for Clark's destruction. Clark and Dick laughed. Damien had a smirk while Clark looked confused. The game started and Clark didn't even know when to play until Damien was literally destroying him. 

"Dude! Fight back!" Dick gasped trying to help him. "Before he gets his..."

"X-ray." Damien used his special. 

"What is going on??" Clark was randomly button smashing. 

"Poor man, first match and he already lost." Jason was amused.

"He was not going to win anyway. Damien was ready." Tim patted Clark's shoulder.

"I...I lost!!?" Clark exclaimed. "I want a rematch...and a look at the controls."

"Here. Lemme go next." Tim held his hand out for the controller. Damien narrowed his eyes before giving up the controller. Tim sat in Damien's spot choosing Cassie cage. Damien sat by him. 

"I'm not gonna lose when I know them. Get ready." Clark grinned choosing Kenshi.

"Sure. Sure." Tim retorted. They started the game but Clark had time to look at the moves. I heard the movers call for me. I got up from Jason's legs and went to the front door.

"Everything's Done, Mr. Wayne. We'll be going. Have a nice day." The movers cheerfully said goodbye before leaving. 

"Good bye, You too." I smiled before closing the door. The smile was completely gone from my face. I heard the laughing and the fake-groans. I moved my feet to walk into the living room. I leaned onto the wall observing them.

"Ah...Ah...I felt the pain!!" Clark cringed at Cassie Cage's special. The boys laughed at his behavior.

"You kinda get used to it when you see it enough times. Kinda." Jason sniggered.

"Yeah? Sure. Bam!! What?!" Clark used Kenshi's special.

"Crap...couldn't dodge! My neck!" Tim spoke in dismay. 

"I bet I can do what Kenshi did in his special." Damien grinned.

"No you can't." Dick denied. Tim let out a victory yell.

"I won!!" Tim got up and danced. 

"This game is rigged." Clark blamed the game.

"You just suck!!" Jason pointed out, laughing.

"I'm to much of a pro for you." Tim flexed his arms while laughing.

"Come be my sparring partner, Grayson." Damien stared, smirking. 

"No, I'm afraid you'll use a real knife....and I really like living, little brother." Dick ruffled Damien's hair.

"That's what I thought." Damien said with a smug look on his face. 

"Why you.." Clark picked up Tim before flipping him upside down. Tim was laughing. Clark was grinning before dropping Tim onto the couch on Jason. 

"I'm being crushed by a Tim!!!" Jason whined. 

"I am not that heavy!" Tim sat on Jason's stomach. 

"Alright! Time to squish the family!" Dick picked up Damien and put him on Tim. Before he sat on Jason's legs.

"Yeah!! Crush the second eldest brother!!" Jason grunted as he had extra weight on him. Clark and them giggled at his pain. "Laugh it up! Laugh it up! I'll get my revenge!!"

I watched with a smile as they got along. Clark must have felt me staring because when he turned his head, meeting my stare. We stared at each other for a bit. I gave him a smile before watching Jason finally getting Tim and Damien off him.

"AIR! DELICIOUS SEXY AIR!!" Jason sucked in the air as if he was dying.

"C'mon they didn't cut off that much circulation." Dick pinched his cheeks.

"You're like a grandma! Get off me!" Jason tried to pull away from Dick's hands. Clark had pull out his phone before shoving it back in his pocket. 

"Hey, Bruce. I gotta go. See you at dinner?" Clark asked.

"Told you, you would." I pulled out my phone to see it was 5. Clark smiled at me.

"See you guys!" Clark waved bye to the boys. 

"See ya!"

"Bye."

"Laters."

"Till dinner."

I walked him to my front door, he opened the door and walked out before stopping.

"I know, I'm pretty late with this but...Can we be friends..?" He looked at me hopefully.

"I thought you popping by my house, thought you already thought we were friends?" I raised a brow.

"I kinda just...want to make it official?" Clark rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, Clark. We're friends." I confirmed it. He was ecstatic. He was really happy by the seems of it then hugged me. Bear hugged me, lifting me off the ground.

"...Put me down." I pointed to the ground.

"...." He put me down still with that same wide smile.

"Thanks." I almost petted his head. Clark nodded before running off to his house next door. I chuckled closing the door behind me. The boys were in the hallway but when they noticed I saw them. They scattered.

"Make it official?" Jason questioned when I sat on the couch with them.

"Go get ready. There's three bathrooms." I sighed ruffling his hair. Dick, Tim, and Damien ran off to shower. Jason stayed so I turned on the TV. We watched a random show and Jason had made himself comfortable laying his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair in a comforting manner.

"I'M DONE!!" Dick shouted from upstairs. Jason removed himself from me and went up the stairs to shower. I sat by myself just watching the screen.

"FINISHED!!" Tim yelled. I got up and walked to the bathroom Tim was out. Tim had a towel on. "It's okay, I left another there." Then he left. I nodded. I went inside, took a long shower, stepped out, wrapping the towel around my waist. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I picked up some formal wear. I wore a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt. I undid about three buttons and pulled up my sleeves to my forearms. I wore some beige formal pants with brown shoes. I walked downstairs. 

"You guys didn't eat something did you?!" I called out with the question.

"Nope." Dick came downstairs with a black short button up shirt with a blue tie, black formal pants and black shoes.

"I never agreed to this dinner with neighbors..." Jason grumbled as he wore a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and black shoes.

"You have too." Tim sighed as he wore a light blue buttoned up shirt, wearing a Grey V-neck over it, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"..." Damien wore a long dark blue button up, sleeves pulled up to his forearms, he wore a light Grey vest over it, black formal pants, and black shoes.

"It's a polite thing to do." I said looking at the time. "We still have an hour left." 

"Let's just watch some TV." Dick suggested. 

We nodded then I sat on the couch first. Dick on my right, Damien on my left, Tim on Dick's right, and Jason laying on Tim's legs. I pulled my phone out so I could keep time. We were watching another show for a while that we all liked. For a while, I almost forgot about the dinner. I got up quickly. Damien's and Dick's head almost hit each other because they were leaning onto me. I checked my phone. 

"We have a legitimate minute left. Let's go." I went to the front door opened it, waiting for them. 

The walked out the door and sped-walked to the next door. I closed the door and locked it with my key before shoving it back. Following them right after. They already knocked on the door and the door swung opened. It revealed a women with fiery dark violet eyes, Long wavy black hair, a gentle smile, who wore a long dark purple dress. The dress was quite stunning, it was strapless, revealing the top of her bust, it was skin-tight till it reached the top of her thighs where the dress then loosened till it reached her foot.

"Hi, I'm Lois Lane." Lois introduce herself holding a hand out. I shook it.

"Bru-" I started but she cut me off.

"Bruce Wayne. Multimillionaire." Lois smiled with a knowing glint in her eyes. I looked back at my sons and the same thought must've went through our minds.

'Uh oh.' 

"Yes, These are my sons. May we come in?" I brushed it off but smiled at her. 

"Of course! Come on in, Mr. Wayne.' Lois stepped aside.

"Please, call me Bruce." I gentle held her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

"Charmer, only if you call me Lois. This way." She retracted her hand from my grip and led me to the dinning area. "Take a seat. My boyfriend will be right with you." We took our seats.

"She was gorgeous..." Jason murmured quietly. "Ow!" Tim kicked him under the table.

"That's just to much." Tim scolded Jason. 

"Respect your elders, Jason." Dick tapped his fingers on the table. Moments after that Clark came in. He wore a blue multigrid button up, with a black tie, beige formal pants, and white shoes.

"Welcome to my House. Honestly, I don't even know what to do when you invite someone to dinner.." Clark confessed. 

"Just be a good host." Dick mused.

"Get to know us as we get to know you." I spoke.

"Do not ask us for a cup of tea." Jason joked. 

"Good luck, then." Tim smiled.

"...Don't mess up." Damien said.

"Clark could you help me?!" Lois called from the kitchen. 

"Need any help?" I offered. 

"No, we're good. You're the guest. Just sit there and...wait?" Clark shrugged before hurrying to the kitchen. 

Lois first came out bringing Spaghetti and filling our plates. Clark placed the steak in the other plate next to our plates. Lois went back into the kitchen and brought out some brownies playing them in the center. Then they sat down themselves. We started dinner.

"You have a lovely home, Ms.Lane and Mr.Kent." I started the conversation. 

"And you can make great food! Ow!" Jason started before he wince in pain. He looked over at Tim with a glare. Who calmly ate his food like nothing happened. Lois chuckled at the boys behavior.

"Thank you, Please. Call me Lois and my boyfriend, Clark." Lois smiled. "Bruce, you're our new neighbor, correct?"

"Mhm." I nodded keeping an eye on Tim and Jason who seemed to be playing footsie under the table.

"Why did you move to our neighborhood? Surely, you could've found some kind of penthouse or mansion." Lois questioned.

"It was a nice getaway. I rather not live in a too big of house with to much space." I answered continuing to eat my spaghetti.

"I see." Lois grinned.

"For a famous reporter, why did you move into this neighborhood?" I questioned her. 

"So you know of me, I'm flattered. I don't know. I just...I had a good reason." Lois picked at her food looking over at Clark. Clark caught her gaze before a goofy wide grin spread across his face as well as a light blush.

"Aww.." Dick spoke loudly. "Ow!...What'd I do?" He looked to Damien for explanation. 

'I'll be damned if they try to kick me. Payback will be essential.' I thought to myself with a smirk.

"Bruce..?" I was snapped back into reality. I turned my attention to Lois.

"Yes." I raised a brow.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern. I stared at her then smiled.

"Of course. What were you saying?" I questioned back to the topic.

"I was asking about if you had a job around here." She softly smiled.

"I don't need too. I could work from home." I answered. 

"Ah, that's nice." She complimented. "Clark, you haven't said anything for a while. Only had that smile on your face." She grinned.

"Because he loves her." Dick teased, stretching out the 'o'. Lois giggled at the childish action. "Ow!" Dick sent a glare at Damien to stop. Damien's glare harden from it's previous state. I made a low growl in my throat catching the attention of my kids. I gave them a stern glare. They stopped.

"Oh, just some thoughts." Clark chuckled, nervously.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I rose a brow.

"...I'm good." Clark had a small smile on his face before turning back to his food.

"Okay." She let it go. But the look in her eyes said 'for now'.

"Think you'll get back in action?" I asked finishing my spaghetti.

"If I get a good story. I might." She hummed. "So, How are you four? You haven't talked since the 'Aw' then the 'Ow'." 

"Playing footsie under the table." Clark mumbled loudly.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Tim and Jason are playing footsie under the table." Clark grinned. The two looked at him in shock then nervously laughed, looking in my direction. I only gave them a smile.

"We've been good, Ma'am." Dick spoke politely.

"You and that dress are absolutely stunning." Jason complimented. 

"Why thank you..." She trailed off. 

"The one who called you gorgeous is Jason. The one across him is Tim. The one beside Tim is Dick. The one beside Jason is Damien." I explained nodding my head to who I called.

"He said stunning, Bruce." She smirked.

"He said gorgeous earlier when you left us here. They can confirm that." I said with a playful grin. From the corner of my eye, I see Clark give me a smirk.

"Best watch out, if my big, hunky, handsome boyfriend heard you..you'd be..." She trailed off with a smile. 

"He's right there. He's just staring off in space." Tim explained.

"Which I'd love if he came back." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He looked at her before flashing that award-winning smile.

"And I'm back." He chuckled.

"Just in time for dessert." She stood up to get a brownie. "Clark made these, figured the kids would like them."

"Didn't know he could cook." I looked a him with a raised brow. 

"Mhm, seems he's well acquainted with your kids. How did you two meet anyway? Did he just come over and invited you?" She bit into the brownie, awaiting my response.

"No, We me-"I was cut off by Clark.

"My first impression for him was that I was dressed as Superman and I was running around my lawn with Krypto. Best. Meeting. Ever" Clark sighed, deeply.

"...."

"...."

"...."

Then my kids except Damien and Lois laughed at him. He covered his face with both hands in embarrassment. He groaned loudly to try and block their laughter out.

"Dressed as Superman?? Running around your lawn....in public?!" Dick guffawed. 

"My father's poor eyes.." Damien looked at me with pity.

"Poor Bruce!!" Dick laughed. 

"What about me?? Where's my pity party??" Clark looked up with puppy eyes. Lois patted his shoulder.

"You want one, Superman?" Lois smiled, calming herself from the laughter.

"You are never gonna let me live this down, are you?" Clark asked.

"Nope." Lois smirked.

"Alright Hero, you're secret is out." I spoke

"Clark....you had ONE job!!" Dick laughed holding up his index finger.

"And it was to only make sure no one finds out who you are." Tim shook his head in fake disappointment.

"First rule. Never let anyone find out your identity." Damien pointed out.

"Now, Superman is just Clark" Lois continued.

"The one person who I know runs around his lawn in a Superman shirt." I noted.

"Does that make Bruce, Batman?" Dick questioned. I stared at him. Clark turned his attention to me with a wide grin and hopeful eyes.

"No." I said.

"Bruce, you wann-" 

"No."

"Bruc-"

"NO."

"Brucie."

"Brucie??" 

"What?" Damien sat up straight and looked at him, with curiosity and dismay.

"Spur of the moment." Clark defended.

"Uhuh.." Jason smirked.

"Okay. Dinner was lovely, Lois." I changed the topic.

"Thank you, Bruce, but I didn't cook the steak." Lois giggled. I gave her a wide smile before standing up.

"I think it's time for us to make our leave." I stated.

"Aww, C'mon Brucie..can't we stay a bit longer??" Dick pouted.

"Dick. No." I sighed.

"Dick yes." Jason smirked.

"I'd like to go home as well." Damien yawned.

"Looks like we have to go home." Dick agreed.

"I'll show you out." Clark offered. I nodded. 

"See you later, Bruce?" Lois called.

"See you later." I confirmed before walking behind Clark. My sons followed after me. We walked out and the kids already raced to our door step.

"Thanks for coming to dinner." Clark smiled brightly at me.

"This is the time where I say 'Thanks for having me over'. Then you would be, 'you're welcome'. Not the other way around." I crossed my arms with an amused look on my face.

"Well, how else was I supposed to keep you here, Brucie?" Clark's tone was playful.

"Do what you seem to be doing. Just keep dropping by randomly." I uncrossed my arms and walked to my house since my kids yelling kept getting frequent and louder. 

"Have a good night, Bruce!" He called out. I waved my hand bye at him before unlocking the door. They rushed into their bedroom. I lazily shut the door, locking it before going up the stairs and walking into my bedroom. I stared at my bed and took off my clothes, only being in my boxers. I shut my eyes, then the moment my head hit the pillow. I instantly slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing well? Tell me what I gotta fix.


	3. Hey Hero

I woke up due to the morning sun rays. I felt like something was wrong and looked down at my chest. I had writings on them. I picked up the piece of paper that lay there. It read 'I tried to stop them, father'. I narrowed my eyes at the paper and got up quickly to go into my bathroom. There were writings on my chest AND face. I felt so...violated. I went downstairs and found them eating breakfast. I leaned on the wall and whistled loudly. They turned around looking at me while shaking from laughter.

"H...Hey Brucie." Dick tried to hold in his laughs.

"What's up..? Bats..?" Jason's shoulders were shaking.

"I tried to stop them father..I really did..." Damien looked down ashamed but I can tell he was silently laughing at me.

"I..." Tim burst out laughing which the rest joined in. I rolled my eyed as I heard the door knock. I went to open the door completely forgetting about my situation. It revealed Clark.

"Hey Bru-......" Clark started before he stared at him. Examining me up and down.

"Pervert." I crossed my arms.

"I-I'm not!!" Clark stuttered. "Why are you ha-half naked?!"

"Why did you pop up so early in the morning??" I retorted back. I started to walk up the stair, stopping and looking back at Clark. He had let himself in and closed the door behind him, locking it. "Thank you."

"No problem, Can...you out in some clothes...? What happened to your face?" Clark was looking away from me.

"What are you even looking away from? We're both guys." I questioned him with curiosity.

"Oh yeah." Clark stopped covering his eyes before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just being the friend I am and...dropping by." Clark grinned.

"Well you can wait downstairs. I'm going to take a shower." I bluntly waved him off getting into my room, walking into my bathroom, taking off my only clothing, and getting into the shower. I took a good long shower before stepping out and drying myself with a towel. I put on my bathrobe and left the towel on my shoulders. I walked out feeling refreshed and cleaned from marks. I put on a T-shirt and some black joggers. I walked downstairs to hear laughter.

'...I don't really know what to feel about this guy. Should I really be letting him near my kids? I mean...they'll be hell to pay for even touching them.' I thought as I walked in quickly. I watched them watch a movie that was unknown to me. I walked in front to them.

"Boo! Bruce move!!" Jason tried to look around me.

"You're blocking the movie, Brucie!!" Dick groaned. I let out a chuckle from his whining.

"Father, move!" Damien demanded. I stood my place before looking at them with a smirk. It wasn't long before that smirk was erased as I was picked up by Clark. My eyes widen in realization and embarrassment.

"Stop it. Let me go, Clark!!" I exclaimed trying to wiggle from his grasp. My boys are just watching us in amusement. They started laughing at me.

"Is there a pool around here?" Clark asked.

"Don't do it." I warned before I contemplate a plan of getting out of his grip. I sighed deeply through my nose before breathing in.

"Hm, Keep that grip tight, Clark. Bruce is a lot more capable of escaping than he lets on." Dick spoke before leading us to the pool. Clark took his advice and his grip became even harder. I huffed at his response. We neared the pool. That's when I began to struggle. He has got a grip of steel.

"Dick!! How could you do this to your own father?" I gaped at him but he only chuckled at me. 

"It's fine! You can swim right??" Jason smoothly asked.

"I guess this is what we count for fun, nowadays." Damien crossed his arms, glaring up at Clark.

"Aww. You care." Tim taunted Damien who than gave him a death glare. 

Clark laughed at their banter and then he dropped me head first into the pool. Before I hit the water I took in a deep breath. I stayed there for 3 minutes. I stayed in the cool water just relaxing and listening to the sound that's under water. It's very calming to my senses. I was looking up to where the light shines through. I closed my eyes and felt felt the cool water. Then I felt an arm wrap around my torso and bring me up. I calmly sucked in the air. I did that till I decided I could breathe normally.

"Sorry!! I'm so sorry!" Clark apologized profusely. He had put me on the edge of the pool while he stayed in.

"I'm sorry, Father. I thought you would come back up." Damien rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I wasn't drowning. I was just relaxing at the bottom of the pool." I snorted. 

"Who relaxes at the bottom of the pool???" Jason mumbled.

"Obviously, Brucie." Dick confirmed with a flick of his hair.

"You're really going to stick with that name, aren't you, Dick?" I squinted my eyes at him. He nodded.

"Coming up with nicknames for Bruce. We have..Brucie..." Clark looked thoughtful as he was seriously making up nicknames.

"Let's not, boy scout." I sighed before splashing him in the face.

"Ah! So it's like that, huh?" Clark grinned.

"Yeah, it is." Jason answered for me before pushing me back in. I surfaced back up and gave him a look.

"Really?" I smiled up at them. 

"BANZAI!!" Tim yelled before cannoning ball in....with his clothes on.

"CANNON BALL!!" Jason jumped in after him....with his clothes on.

"POOL DAY!!" Dick grabbed Damien who screamed at him to let go before jumping in with him....with their clothes on.

We all have our clothes on. I'm just happy they didn't have their shoes on at least. I rubbed my temples as I thought of the laundry. They started splashing each other, swimming around, I splashed back when I was splashed. I swam away from then and tried to pull myself up. Key word, Try, I couldn't because Clark had grabbed my ankles. I wriggled my foot to test his grip then looked back at him.

"What?" I asked. He didn't say anything but he had this glint in his eyes. He tugged on my ankle bringing me back down into the water. I kicked him off before splashing him in the face. Jason came up by my side and pulled himself up. Before jumping back in and splashing us. 

"Let's do this together!" Tim yelled before he pulled himself up. Jason followed standing next to Tim, Then Dick pulled himself up and made his way next to Jason which was in front of me, I pulled myself up and stood by Dick's side, Clark pulled himself up and stood by my side, Damien was pulled up by Dick, standing in the middle of me and Clark.

"Okay guys, before we do this..." Dick drifted off looking into the water. Then he grabbed my hand and Jason's hand, Jason held Tim's hand, I held Damien's hand, Damien held Clark's hand.

"Next time, Grayson manhandles me...I'm going to start carrying my pocketknives again." Damien mumbled grumpily. I cast him a side glance. I'm actually worried he'll start with the knives again, he is fully capable with killing someone, I'm scared that he might. It's been quite a good while we got him to stop carrying weapons on him. 

"Am I the only one who's thinking we're jumping off a building?" Tim pointed out while looking down at the water.

"I thought that was only me." Dick chuckled.

"On the count of 3." I stated.

"1..." Damien said.

"2..." Jason breathed out.

"3!!" We shouted in unison before jumping in together. We all came up to the surface with smiles. I looked towards Damien, actually pretty happy that he's enjoying himself so much. I pulled myself up before splashing at them with my foot.

"I just realized something..." Clark spoke loudly, shielding his face with his arms.

"What??" I pulled myself up, running my fingers through my hair. My soaked clothes stuck to my body, feeling uncomfortable.

"I've got after tomorrow before I go to work, Lois is already at work, and don't you guys have school?" Clark looked at them. They looked at him before groaning at the realization of going back to school except Dick.

"You've been gone for too long." I chuckled. "You're going to school in a few days." They groaned again.

"Ah, High school." Dick sighed in delight. "I don't have to go." 

"Fucking high school." Jason cursed.

"Language." I warned.

"Sorry.." Jason mumbled.

"Wait. How old are all of you if you don't mind me asking?" Clark raised a brow.

(Here comes inaccurate Information!!!)

"I'm 19." Dick smiled.

"17..." Jason looked frustrated.

"15. Ah, the troubles of being a new kid." Tim looked at the sky while pulling himself up. He just sat on the edge.

"12." Damien glared at Clark.

'Does he not like him? I mean...I thought he was...No matter, I'm more worried that Damien and Jason might fight at school.' I pondered silently.

"How about you?" Clark softly smiled at me. I looked at him with a bored expression before answering.

"Older than you." I smirked. "30."

"Oh. I'm 29. By a year!!" Clark pouted looking away. "At least I'm older than you guys."

"Yeah, Old man." Jason grinned.

"I'm not that old!!" Clark gasped.

"It's fine, you seem pretty young to me!" Dick smiled at him. 

"Did anyone have their phones on their person?" Tim randomly asked before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Thank god, I have a waterproof phone."

Clark and Jason looked at him like they had realized something horrible. Then they both pulled out their phones groaning in frustration. I silently laughed at them. Everyone except Me, Clark, and Jason laughed, loudly.

"Shouldn't have had it on you." I mused. 

"Har Har, How funny." Clark furrowed his brows looking at his phone.

"Hey. Just put your phone in rice for 24 hours." Tim suggested.

"Does it work?" Jason asked.

"It should." Tim shrugged. Jason got up from the water and quickly walked inside.

"My poor rice." I huffed, crossing my arms. I stood up before growling softly. "My poor clothes..Get out." 

"What?" They looked confused by what I said.

"Get out of the water. Don't want you catching a cold." I mumbled loudly. 

"Aw...you do care." Dick teased before pulling himself up. I held a hand out for Damien. Which he grabbed and I pulled him out. Clark pulled himself up before looking at his clothes.

"Go dry yourselves and take a shower." I sighed. "You mind?" I looked over at Clark.

"Huh? Oh no. They can take their showers." Clark blinked at me before smiling widely. I nodded then pointed my thumb into the direction of the house. Dick, Tim, and Damien ran inside to shower. I looked inside to see Jason is stuffing his phone in a bowl of rice. 

"How's that working for you?" I raised a brow.

"If it doesn't work...buy me a new one?" Jason glared at his phone then looked at me with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. But that's an if." I smirked. Jason smiled at me before looking back at the bowl. "You're taking a shower after them."

"Okay." Jason agreed before going to the downstairs bathroom. I sat on the stools, running my fingers through my hair again, staring at Clark who followed me in.

"Hm? What??" Clark tilted his head in confusion, a lost look crossing his features, he looks like...a puppy. A lost puppy. 

"Nothing. I'm just rudely staring at you. Sorry." I mumbled an apology. 

"It's fine. You can stare if you want. I don't mind." Clark tried to reassure as he sat in the other stool. I gave him a look. "Oh, that..kinda sounds weird, huh? Not that way! I mean it's fine if you go that way...I'm not judging..you know what? I'll just shut up right now. Shutting up, now." A blush dusted his cheeks. I nodded slowly then laughed loudly.

"You're funny. Very funny." I laughed at him, leaning onto the counter. My wet clothes now sticking closer to my body then I noticed. I shivered slightly, rubbing my arm. I noticed that he was sulking by himself.

'It's like..having a little brother or a little puppy by your side.' I thought to myself. I felt the urge to pet him.

"Co-" Clark began before he was cut off by a yell from upstairs. Actually, two.

"FINISHED. IT'S FREE!"

"I'M DONE WITH THE BATHROOM!"

"Not anymore. Got spare clothes? Or..you wanna head home?" I stood from my spot.

"It'll be lonely by myself at home...Can I borrow some extra clothes? Or...I can come back?" Clark asked before quickly adding the last line.

"I might have some. C'mon, boy scout." I shrugged, heading towards the staircase. I went up the stairs leading the light thuds behind me, signaling that Clark was following. I pointed to the bathroom that was closest. "There should be extra towels. Hold on. I'll get some clothes.."

"Um...Bruce..?" Clark called out. I turned towards him as I was making my way into my bedroom.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Thanks..you didn't have too." Clark said, giving me a smile that showed the one dimple he had.

"No problem." I shrugged him off and grabbed a shirt and pants, I stared at the pants for a while before sighing deeply. Narrowing my eyes at the pants. 

'C'mon Bruce...what are you doing??'

I went back to the bathroom and opened the door to see a half-naked Clark. I out the clothes on the counter and turned to leave. I didn't bother hearing what he had to say. I'm conflicted as of the moment. I went to my room and took a long shower. I stepped out after I finished and wrapped myself in a bathrobe before going into my dresser and taking off the bathrobe before putting on the shirt and joggers. I walked out of my room to come face to face with Clark. Who I legitimately punched in the face as a reflex. 

"Ack! Wh-Why'd you punch me?!" Clark held his nose. 

"Oh, hey hero. Sorry. Reflex." I shrugged before patting his back. "You're a grown man. You can take it."

"You punch....HARD." Clark whined before pinch the bridge of his nose. "What if you dislocated my nose with that fist??"

"I said I'm sorry. When did you get out??" I raised a brow at him with my neutral face.

"Minutes before you." Clark sighed. I grabbed his wrist and led him downstairs. "...?"

'Definitely like taking care of a little brother.' I thought as I made him an ice pack.

"What happened to you?" Tim asked as he saw Clark holding his nose.

"Your Dad sucker punched me." Clark showed a lazy grin towards Tim. Tim nodded at him than went back to eating his snack before heading into the living room where the others are.

"You didn't get sucker punched." I stated when I gave him the ice pack.

"Thanks. You opened the door then you saw me. Your fist went flying to my face. Did I startle you? Why did my face become a war ground?" Clark thanked me taking the ice bag. 

"You're being overdramatic, Clark. If your face was a war ground...you definitely lost." I shrugged with a smile. He rolled his eyes before circling his hand around his face.

"Obviously." Clark stated. 

"Does it hurt that much? I thought you were supposed to be made of steel." I teased.

"Well sorry, the man of steel, has been near kryptonite for a few days now." Clark joked with a cheeky smile.

"You're okay if you can joke. Do me a favor, lose the humor." I cringed at the Superman references we had made.

"Do us both a favor, buy one." Clark laughed, heartily.

"Whatever, boy scout." I rolled my eyes, forcing the smile away.

"Aw..is Bruce making a real friend for once!?" Dick squealed loudly making me cover my ears. 

"..." I lightly glared at the young man before me. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"Good! I like Clark." Dick stated. I patted his hair and he gave me a knowing look.

"I don't." Damien frowned at his brother's words. 

"Puff it up, little brother." Dick pinched Damien's cheeks hard.

"Stop it, Grayson!" Damien growled before slapping Dick's hands away. 

"Aww, C'mon, little D!" Dick whined.

"..." I rolled my eyes before quietly laughing to myself. My eyes drifted to Clark. He seemed to be enjoying himself just watching the scene play out.

"No." Damien's voice was stern.

"Damienn." Dick whined louder.

"Get away, Grayson!" Damien ran off. Dick followed making pinching motions like a crab.

"I'm the one thing you can't get rid off!!" Dick yelled with joy.

"SADLY."

"I thought you said he likes me." Clark grinned in my direction.

"Time will tell, Clark. Time will tell." I hummed. 

"This is going to be a beautiful friendship, Bruce!" Clark then hugged me. Tight. Like I couldn't breathe, tight.

"I do not like hugs." I stated, trying to get away from Clark. 

"But you let your son hug you!" Clark pouted. "I wanted one too..."

"No." I deadpanned.

"Bruce, please!" Clark begged. 

"Let go." I frown, trying to get away but his grip is pretty damn strong.

"Please!" Clark shut his eyes tight before hugging me tighter and closer to him. Jason walked into the kitchen.

"No. Jason. Help me." I looked over at Jason with a pleading look. He looked at me then smirked. He slowly backed away. "You little..."

"Hug me!" Clark pouted before using puppy eyes on me. A grown man...using puppy eyes...on me.

"No."

"I won't let go."

"You're clingy."

"No, I'm not."

"Let go." 

"Hug me, friend."

"I don't want too."

"Do it."

"No."

"Hug me!" 

"No." 

"I'm not letting you go."

"You're clinginess meter from 1 to 10 is 11." 

"I'm not clingy. I just wanna hug my friend."

"I don't want to hug you."

"Then, let's do this all day."

"How long are you going to hug me?"

"You gonna do it?"

"...."

"Better clear your schedule!"

"...." I frowned, giving him a defeated hug. 

'I don't have time for this.' I frowned even more.

"Yes!! Victory." He beamed, smiling widely. He finally let me go and I punched him in the nose again. "Ow!?"

"That was on purpose." I stated.

"I can tell." He held the ice pack to his nose.

"I just didn't want to be stuck to you all day." I smirked.

"So mean..." 

"Thank you."


	4. Two Words

A few days have past since the pool incident and I'm getting to know that maybe Clark isn't as bad as I thought. A little annoying but still a pretty great guy. So, I could probably say that I trust him. I'm sitting on the couch, awaiting the day my kids would go to school, and I could be alone in the house, with peace and quiet. Currently, Tim and Damien are back at it again. Jason is by my side, just sleeping on my shoulder. Dick went out to explore the city. I sighed while I silently and gently got up and laying Jason's head on the couch. I went to his room and grabbed a unused blanket to come back to him and place it over him. I went outside and sat by the pool, looking upwards.

'A long need vacation.' I thought while looking at the clear blue skies before shutting my eyes.

"Hey Bruce." I heard Clark's voice speak from quite a distances away.

"Am I going crazy..?" I muttered to myself. 

"No, you aren't." Clark's voice seemed much closer this time.

"...." I decided to ignore him.

"I know you can hear me, Bruce." Clark sighed before shaking the chair that I was sitting in. 

"...." I ignored him, again.

"Get up." Clark demanded.

"...." Ignored.

"Fine, be that way." Clark murmured before picking me up, princess style. 

"Put me down." I finally spoke to him, opening one eye to look at him.

"..." He ignored me and proceeded to walk into the house again. I wriggled in his grasp. 

"Clark, I don't like this. Down." I growled at him, giving him my best glare.

"We should take a selfie like this." Clark commented.

"Clark, Dammit, put me down." I struggled in his arms. His grip tightened, so he dropped me in the other couch that wasn't near Jason.

"See and hear me now?" Clark smiled brightly. I narrowed my eyes at him before turning away. "Bruce."

"...."

"Bruce, why?"

"...."

"Friend..?"

"...."

"Friends..." I heard the disappointment in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him again. He had a pout on his face, his brows furrowed in confusion, and his eyes looked glossy, he was looking down. I inwardly rolled my eyes at him. I placed my hand on his head which caused him to look up at me. I gave him a slight smile.

"Why are you here?? Don't you have work??" I asked.

"Hm? Oh no, I don't have work today and tomorrow. Also, do I need a reason to come hang out with my best friend??" Clark looked like a lost puppy, tilting his head, the pout still on his lips. 

"Best friend? I think that's a little much. Don't you say?" I raised a brow.

"We aren't best friends..?" Clark's eyes looked glossy once more, his lips turned into a frown.

"Best friends." I signed. He jumped in glee and picked me up once more for a hug. I shifted in his arms, feeling uncomfortable, but I gave back the hug hesitantly, knowing he'd never let go otherwise. Which, thankfully he did. I sat down on the spot I was in.

"We are going to have to work on that hug." Clark stated quietly so he would not wake Jason as he sat by me.

"Hn." I hummed in response while looking at Jason's slumbering state.

"Tim and Damien must really get along." Clark continued. I snorted to that statement. But I deemed it as true. 

"I can't wait for school to come. I'm gonna get peace and quiet around here." I said with a small smile. 

"Well, I'm gonna miss them when they do. I won't be able to spend some quality time with you and them. They're like my nephews." Clark leaned back onto the seat.

"Yeah, you are kinda like an uncle, huh?" I sighed while rubbing my eyes.

"The best Uncle too." Clark smirked. 

"Well, who lied to you?" I grinned. He gasped and grabbed a couch pillow next to him. He hit me in the face with it.

"How dare you!" Clark chuckled.

"No, how dare you? Hitting a face like this??" I scoffed, acting hurt before grabbing the pillow and hitting him back. 

"Are we having a pillow fight?? Why didn't you tell me?" Jason grumbled softly. "And why so damn early.."

"It's like.." I checked my phone. "4 pm. Have a better sleep schedule. Do you want me to carry you?"

"No!" Jason got up slowly. But I got up and picked him up. "Bruce. If you don't let me go...I'll.."

"You'll what, Jason?" I raised a brow at him with a victory smile. He lolled his head backwards.

"....screw you, Bruce." Jason muttered, crossing his arms and getting comfortable. Before closing his eyes because he was just that tired. I rolled my eyes and headed into his bedroom. I gently placed him on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He was already back to sleep, snoring lightly.

"Love you too, Jason." I softly caressed his front parted locks before retracting my hand. 

"Seems like you got this dad thing down, Bruce." Clark softly spoke so he wouldn't wake him up. I walked up towards him.

"You think so? I'm used to living alone." I crossed my arms, looking towards Jason, thoughtfully.

"Till now. Now you don't ever have to be alone. You have the boys, me, Lois, Krypto.." Clark smiled before grabbing my arms and lightly tugging me out of the room. I let him as I was him close the door. 

"...." I crossed my arms, giving him a look of understanding.

"Well?" Clark opened his arms, frantically waved his arms up and down, making a grabby motion with his hands. "Where's my hug?"

"No. You're creeping me out when you do that." I made my way upstairs to my bedroom. Clark followed me up.

"Bruce! That's not very nice!" I could feel the pout from where I am. I think of Clark as one of the people I could trust. But I'm not sure I want him in my bedroom.

"Hn." I hummed as I opened the door to my bedroom and flopped onto the bed. "Why are you stalking me?" 

"Stalking you? I know you!" Clark huffed before looking to the spot next to me. I observed him before letting out a small sigh. I patted the spot he was eyeing and he happily sat himself there before laying down. 

"Okay, Why did you follow me up?" I asked in a nicer way.

"We're gonna have a sleepover, right?!" Clark bolted upwards jumping up and down like an excited puppy. I could almost see the tail behind him wagging quickly behind him.

"No jumping on the bed." I scolded, narrowing my eyes at the man. He instantly stopped and his face dropped. 

"Sorry.." He apologized. 

"It's fine. You know I don't usually bring or let people in my room." I eyed him. 

"Well I'm not people. I'm you're best buddy!" Clark's eyes beamed and his smile seemed to just glow. 

It was actually starting to hurt my eyes because of how pure he was. I might have to grab a shirt and design it to say 'I'm with the pure idiot puppy over here.' I closed my eyes and kicked him from my bed onto the floor. I heard the loud thud that hit the floor.

"You did that on purpose!!" Clark gasped from shock and pain. I snorted as I turned away from him to sleep. "Don't sleep! We're not done with this!"

"..." I ignored him and tried to continue the quest of slumber. Then I felt my head shift as if the pillow I had was taken from me. My arms shot out for the pillow that was taken.

"You want it back? Apologize." Clark's smug voice rang through my ears. I grunted and tried to feel around for the pillow. I touched flesh, guessing it was Clark's face, I pinched.

"Ow!! Why is it your duty to hurt me?" Clark whined. I felt guilt rise from me for those words spoken.

"It's not my duty to hurt you. I'm sorry. Give me the pillow, Clark." I apologize and held my hand out.

"Hm, I dunno if I should let you have it..I mean...god forbids you actually try to beat me with a pillow." Clark joked, poking my cheek with his finger. I let out a low growl. 

"God forbids if you don't give me the pillow, Clark." I opened my eyes to stare him down. He squirmed under my gaze and gave me the pillow.

"Thank you." I petted his head lightly, his hair is a lot softer than I thought it'd be. 

He leaned into the touch, closed his eyes, and he looked pleased and happy. The expression makes me think of how much Clark is like a little brother...but more of a little puppy. Now, I feel that when I kicked him...I actually kicked a puppy...God that feels horrible. I stopped petting him, retracted my hand back towards my person and turned my back to him. I'm kind of mulling over of having him in my room. He let out a small whine from the loss of touch.

Puppy....

"So...the sleepover is a go?" Clark's voice was literally all hope. I sighed inwardly.

"No." I gave a curt answer.

"Please?" Clark begged.

"No. You're a grown man, Clark. We don't do 'sleepovers'." I rolled my eyes though he can't see it.

"Sleepovers are for all. Don't be mean." Clark poked my back. Then I felt him press a palm to my back which I flinched away from full contact.

"Now, that I think about. You hit the gym hard, huh?" Clark spoke absentmindedly. 

"Hm." I hummed as response.

"We are definitely doing sleepovers." Clark says, determined.

"No." 

"Don't be a grump, Brucie." Clark groaned.

"I'm not a grump, you dork." I scoffed.

"I'm not a dork, you grump." Clark retorted.

"Sure you aren't." I smiled to myself. "Shouldn't you go back home?" 

"You want to get rid of me!" Clark whined then I felt the shift on my bed.

"Someone could be home missing her boyfriend. Got a clue?" I chuckled.

"Lois!" Clark gasped loudly before getting up. "You're right. Gotta go! We'll have a sleepover with the kids soon!!" 

"Who says I'm going to let you have a sleepover with my children??" I asked, amused. 

"Because you can't say no." Clark says confidently. 

I looked over to him to see him smiling. Then he rushed out the door, I heard him run down the stairs, my front door opening then closing. I sighed because I don't want to remove myself from this soft bed. I got up begrudgingly to head down the stairs, then lock my front door. I heard a car pull up to my driveway. I opened the door once again. Dick was coming out from the car with groceries in his arms.

"Can I get some help??" Dick grinned while unlocking the back. I sighed once more.

"Why'd you take so long?" I questioned as I jogged to the back. He made his way inside and I grabbed some groceries. I lingered there for a moment before I saw him coming back to watch and went inside to place the groceries in the kitchen. I came back to the front. 

"Grab the last two bags and we're finished. No more Pizza for us. Finally..." Dick grinned as he passed me. 

I smirked before going to get the last bags, closing the back, going inside, closing the door behind me, locking the door once again, then make my way into the kitchen to see Dick unpack the food. I helped out, making sure we finished putting items into the right place, I grabbed the bags and crushed them up, putting them into the trash. I went over to Dick and ruffled his hair.

"I guess I won't worry about the pizza then." I shrugged, lazily smiling.

"Hey! I said the hair! You know what? It's fine." Dick half-whined before grinning. "Anyway, you aren't getting rid of me easily."

"Whatever do you mean?" I raised a brow. 

"You are happily waiting for us to go to school. But I don't do college." Dick had a smug look grace his features. I narrowed my eyes at Dick.

"..." I scoffed because I can't really force him. "I'm guessing...online classes."

"Aw, Bruce! I knew you care!" Duck squealed before wrapping his arms around me. I shifted in his arms. Dick isn't taller than me but I felt comfortable. I wasn't going to hug back but comfortable. "How come you give Clark hugs but not your own son?"

"I can't escape his arms. His grip is a lot stronger than I expected." I mumbled. 

"So, Strength and persistence." Dick muttered absentmindedly. 

"Don't you dare." I gruffed out in a lower tone.

"You could really be the Batman to his Super." Dick spoke before laughing joyfully. "Let's recreate the World's Finest!"

"No." 

"Yes."

"Dick. Stand down."

"No."

"I'm not doing costumes." 

"You will." 

"You can't make me." I then realize how childish I sounded and shut my mouth. I clenched my jaw as I stare intently at Dick. 

"Bruce.."

"Exactly."

"Bruce, why you gotta be so rude!!" Dick started singing. I escaped his arms and quickly walked away. He was on my tail. "Don't you know I'm human too!!"

"Dick. I swear by all gods that are known or believed in. I will. And I mean I will make you eat all twenty of those sugar sticks. And we know you can't even deal after ten." I threatened.

"God! Don't remind me! It was horrible!! I felt like my taste buds had died from the inside...from the inside of my mouth!!" Dick visibly twitched. Then he shuddered uncomfortably.

"Or we can do the hard way and we can train like the good old times." I smiled at the old memory.

"This is why I think Clark was right on his choice of heros. Well, Batman is a human...so..it's Hero." Dick started babbling about Heros from the DC universe. I made my way up the stairs and headed towards Dick room, knowing full well he was following me without looking or focusing. I stepped into his room and crossed my arms. I gave him a stern look.

"Dick." I silenced him. He looks at me then looks around his surroundings. 

"Oh." Dick said as he made a 'o' motion with his mouth. 

"Two words." 

"Love you?"

"No."

"Kiss me?"

"God no." I gave him a disturbed look. He only laughed loudly.

"Get freaky?" 

"Jesus Christ, Dick!!" I'm getting more disturbed by what thoughts Dick may have.

"Get serious?" 

"Please do." Another laugh rose from him.

"What's the two words?" Dick asked, eyes eyes shining with Glee.

"Bed. Now." I ordered.

"Aw..it's not even night! And I'm a big boy." Dick whined, childishly.

"It's around 7 pm, i'm guessing. Just get to bed. Why am I even arguing with you right now?"

"Because we can. Why do I gotta go to sleep?" Dick crossed his arms defiantly. I raise a brow at this. 

"I'm preparing you for Fencing lessons." I smirked.

"What?! No!" Dick replied, quickly.

"Fencing lessons with me." I smiled, wickedly.

"I've done enough of that when I was younger to learn that you're a hard teacher." Dick groaned before flopping onto his bed.

"Thank you. Night, Dick." I went to the door.

"Night, Bruce." I heard him say before I shut the door behind me. I opened the next door across that was Damien's room. I see him and Tim on the floor together. They must've fell asleep or better choice yet. Knocked each other out. I picked up Damien lightly and placed him in his bed, pulling up the cover. I turned to leave but I felt a hand tug on my shirt. I turned to see Damien awake.

"Yes?" I whispered quietly.

"Father...you see Drake there..?" He murmured. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Yes..?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Throw him down the stairs for me, Father." Damien's eyes shone even through the darkness. 

"No, Damien. Good night." I chuckled, shaking my head. He let me go, a bit reluctantly. 

"Good night, Father." Damien whispered as he drifted into sleep. I picked up Tim gently, made my way out, and manage to close Damien's door easily. I made my way down the stairs, making sure Tim didn't shake as much. Tim was making incoherent noises in his sleep. 

I went straight to Tim's room, finding the door open already, I became slightly paranoid as why it was opened. I went in, searching the area with my eyes, I laid him down onto his bed. I went to check his closet. Making sure there was no one there, I calmed down slightly, went to his window and made sure it was locked.

"Bruce...? What are you doing?" Tim groggily spoke.

"Being a very overprotective paranoid father." I replied, casually.

"So the usual." I heard the smile in the voice.

"Yeah, go back to sleep." I spoke. I went up to him and touched his head. "Close you eyes. Good night, Tim." 

"Night Bruce." Tim spoke softly. 

I removed my hand and started to make full scale of a recheck of the entire house. I made sure ever door and window was locked and secured. I rechecked on my sons and went to bed. The events that happened today crossed my mind. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love them do much. *breaks into tears*


	5. Excuse me

I felt like my chest was restricting just a bit when I came into consciousness. But I didn't open my eyes. I controlled my breathing to assess where I could be, I'm on a very soft surface, it's definitely a bed. I felt something itchy on my chest. Something with a lot of hair. I opened my eyes to come face to face to a dog. A big, white furred dog. My eyes widen as I realized the dog was Krypto. The dog stared at me as I stared back. 

"Krypto! Come off him!" Clark gasped before smoothly picking Krypto up and pop putting him down. "Sorry, Bruce. I was searching for him...and he got into your room..."

"How?" 

"Well the door must've been o-" 

"No. Not that. How did you two get in?"

"Dick."

"Of course." 

"Well..I was wondering.." Clark started to fiddle with his hands, cautiously looking at me.

"Continue." I eyed him, warily. Trying to come up with ideas that this could led too.

"You're-" Clark's eyes locked onto mines as he did continue talking.

"No." I cut him off.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Yes. Yes, I do. The answer is no." I rubbed my eyes. He pouted before my door creaked open. Dick strides into my room with confidence, looking casually dressed. 

"Bruce. Let's go! We have to go meet the neighbors!" Dick had his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?" I squinted at him as I yanked my head back.

"I told some of my friends about my neighbors and they wanna meet you." Clark grinned. I snorted before pointing to the door.

"Get out." 

"Is that a yes, I'll dress up and meet them?" Dick raised a brow with a grin.

"Yes. You'd do something to make sure I'd do it anyway, Dick." I sighed, pinching the bridge between my nose.

"Yes! Go! Get dressed!! It's a barbecue meet-up!" Dick ran out, screaming.

"Barbecue?" I muttered.

"Call me when you dressed up. It's super casual. By the way." Clark spoke quickly before rushing out with Krypto on his tail.

"Fine. Be that way." I huffed before sliding out of bed and sluggishly making my way to the bathroom. I took my shower, wrapped a towel around my waist, picked out my outfit for the barbecue. I opened my bedroom door, walked down the stairs. 

"Old man." Jason nodded in my direction.

"Father." Damian straightened his posture with a genuine smile. I grunted in acknowledgement.

"Okay. You're done, now? I'm ready to go." Tim came down from behind me.

"Waiting on Grayson." Damian scrunched up his nose, looking displeased.

"What's taking him so long?" Jason grunted.

"Okay! I'm here. Ready. Let's go!" Dick rushed down the stairs, running his hand quickly through his hair. He jumped onto the floor then started going through the door. The rest trailed after him. I follow last before locking the door behind me. I walked up to my children bickering.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Tim asked.

"Yup. Four blocks down. We'll walk." Dick answered. We all agreed and began walking down the sidewalk. We all had idle chatter while walking and stopped by a one-story house. We stared but didn't make any comment as we went up to the front door. Damien knocked on the door, first before Dick did. Now, patience. After a few moments, the door swung opened to show a brunette male. He stared at us and we stared back at him, unblinking and unwavering. A trait they learned from me which I'm not sure if I'm proud off.

"I'm guessing you're the mystery neighbor, we've been hearing about? I'm Hal." Hal introduced himself.

"Bruce." I gave him a brief smile which he returned, opening the door wider for us.

"These are?"

"Dick!"

"Jason."

"Tim."

"Damian."

"Cool, come in." Hal moved further into the house. We stepped in, I closed the door, and we moved into the back of the house. Straight to the party. 

My kids scattered, either to go talk to people, the food, or a quiet place to think. I maneuver around the people I didn't know til I found a familiar face. When I found that my search was actually fruitful when I saw Clark. Talking to a very beautiful woman. She must've felt my gaze because her head swiftly turned my way before locking eyes with me. She smiled before making beckoning motions my way. I glanced to Clark who was also like "Come over here." I made my way over to the two. 

"Hello, I am Diana." The woman spoke with an accent that I'm not familiar with. 

"Bruce." I nodded. 

"Wayne?" She raised a brow while giving me a sly smile. She has my attention now. I stared her down. "No worries. I am not an enemy."

"Charmed." I gave a slight smile.

"As I am as well." She gave me a warm smile. I glanced over at Clark. Who's giving me a very obvious thumbs up. "Excuse me, seems you need him?"

"For a bit then you can take him." I reassured.

"Please, he's all yours." She touched my shoulder than walked off to talk to a tall man with a median-cut blonde hair.

"Soo....who'd you meet before Diana?" Clark probed. 

"Someone called Hal?" I spoke, slowly.

"Well, Don't just stand here talking to me! Socialize!" Clark beamed while pushing me into the direction of shorter blonde haired male. Who was talking to Hal.

"Bar, slow down. I'm catching bits." Hal gave me a lopsided smile. "Yo, Barry. That's Mr. Mysterious."

"Hi. I'm Barry! It's a pleasure meeting you! I mean, you know, meeting you for the first time and all. Heard lots about you from Clark. Oops, sorry. You are?! Wait, are you-" Barry rambled before getting cut off by Hal's hand

"Bruce. This is Bruce. Jeez." Hal chuckled. Barry swatted the hand away, smirking before holding a hand out. I took it.

"Strong grip. Anyway? You hungry? What do you do? I'm a scientist." Barry chattered, quickly. Hal started pushing Barry into a different direction.

"Sorry, bud. He's a talker. Foods over there." Hal grinned.

"Well, that was interesting." A strange voice rang in my ear, snickering.

"Very." I turned to meet the new stranger. It was another dark haired male.

"I'm Victor." Victor offered me a burger to me that was wrapped in paper napkins, which I took. 

"Bruce." I gave him a curt nod. 

"I think you've heard all the 'nice to meet ya' or 'pleasure knowing you' and such?" Victor gave a lopsided grin.

"Pretty much, getting over formalities." I smiled, bemused.

"Watch out. This groups pretty weird. Once you're in. You can't get out." Victor warned, bitting into his hotdog. 

"Noted." I chuckled.

"What are you telling the new neighbor, here?" A deep voice rumbled with curiosity.

"Just warning the guy. Somebody gotta." Victor laughed.

"Whatever he says. We're not such bad neighbors. I'm Arthur." Arthur assured.

"Bruce. Wait, are you guys having a food competition?! Without me!? Sucker, get correct! BOOYAH!!" Victor ran over. 

"Is it always like this?" I questioned turning my gaze to Arthur, who was watching a food contest happen. The food contest consisted of Barry, Dick, Jason, Hal, Clark, and now Victor.

"More or less. I don't really stay around much to find to much out." Arthur concluded.

"Stick around more. You'll see things you probably shouldn't ask about." A feminine voice added. I looked over to see a red headed female. 

"Not sure if I want to deal with the excitement." I raised a brow. 

"Shayera. Welcome to the neighborhood." She gave me a nod before going up to the competition. Arthur clapped a hand onto my shoulder.

"See you around, my friend." He walked up to view also. Lois came into view before locking eyes with me.

"Well then, Long time no see?" She grinned.

"As a pleasure, Lois." I smiled back.

"Things are pretty interesting in this neighborhood. I'm guessing you met them all? This is about my third time meeting them." Lois informed. 

"Getting the pleasantries out the ways. It's almost tiring." I inwardly sighed.

"Not me. Where I work you have to be bustling around with energy. Are you staying longer?" Lois smiled.

"Maybe, it depends on my kids." I trained my eyes on Dick and Jason.

"Shame. See you around, Bruce." She gave my arm a playful punch before joining the small crowd. Tim came by my side.

"We're going to have to carry one of them aren't we?" Tim sighed, watching Dick and Jason.

"We?" I replied.

"As in you." Tim smiled.

"They'll hold their own.  I'm sure." I stared at my sons. Then Dick passed out and I sighed quietly. "I take it back." Tim chuckled softly.

"Father, does this mean we are now leaving?" Damian came to my side.

"Yes." I confirmed, I walked up and they followed.

"One more..." Jason strained picking up the burger before dropping it. "Forget it. These people are beast."

"Admit defeat, Todd." Damian yanked his head back.

"Shuddap, you Lil..." Jason trailed off before bending forward. I stepped forward. "I'm good. I'm good." 

I shrugged slightly before picking up Dick bridal style. 

"Ooh..don't move me..." Dick groaned. "Bruce....I don't feel good."

"What do you expect getting into a contest?" Tim quipped. 

"Free food." Jason answered, before getting up and stretching. "I'm happy thanksgiving isn't around right now."

"Those people have black holes in their stomachs, Bruce..." Dick mumbled. I eyed Victor, Clark, Barry, and Hal. Who are still continuing. 

"I may agree with that statement, Grayson." Damian looks disturbed by the amount of food being digested.

"Can we go now? It's late." Tim yawned.

"Going now." I turned away. 

"Bye everyone!" Dick yelled.

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Laters!"

"Goodbye."

"Till we meet again."

"Night." 

I continued my way to the front door, my kids following. We made our way back home while bickering. I opened the door and they rushed in. All going to their respective rooms. I kicked the door closed, locking it. Going up the stairs slowly to not shake Dick to much. I went into his room, lying him down gently. I covered him up with covers. I caressed his hair before pulling away to go to my room. I felt a hand tug on my hand. I look back to see a fully awake Dick.

"Dick? Sleep, you need it." I gently pulled his hand away.

"No." Dick frowned.

"Sleep, Dick." I crossed my arms.

"You think you've got everybody fooled, don't you?" Dick mumbled, sitting up slowly against his headboard.

"Elaborate." I shifted on my feet.

"Well, not me, Bruce. I've known you too long. God forbids you let anyone see you as we do. No matter how hard you try to deny it. I can tell you care as much about him as he cares for you. Maybe even more if I'm not seeing the full picture." Dick stares at me keeping his face carefully blank.

"...." I thinned my lips. I held his gaze. I'm not sure I want to argue with him. When things where so good.

"Admit that you love him. And I know that you do. That little persistent puppy has somehow gotten in under the wire. You can't lie to me because there's no way you'd let someone in this close. He did something that made you like this. And that's what happened, huh? Something he achieved in a few weeks than us in a few years." Dick spoke softly, staring right at me.  I frowned at his words but I never broke eye contact. I preserved it.

"...Dick." I started but I closed my mouth, unable to answer.

"Admit the truth. You love him, don't you?" Dick questioned me, with a tired smile. I helped Dick lay down before staring at him. I didn't answer his question and I carefully chose my next words.

"Things get more difficult when we are faced with our challenges." I replied.

"I always got the sense that you always became torn between being a good person and missing out of opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as you." Dick blinked before sadly smiling. "And in that way...I understood you."

I brushed a hair that found it's way to his eye before smiling softly at him. He started to look drowsy so I know he was going to sleep. 

"Go to sleep, Dick." I whispered, softly.

"Basically, you admit." Dick shifted.

Dick smiled widely before letting his eyes fully shut before finally retiring to his dreams. I removed myself before leaving his room and closing the door behind me. I walked to my room before redirecting myself to my office desktop. I threw myself into work to forget such emotions. I thought I kept those feelings at bay trying to redirect them else where. I sat in the dark with only my thoughts to keep me company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce falls first. Anyone? No? No? OK. First romance ever. Get ready for all the angst.


	6. Sleepover

I woke up with a stiff neck and on my desk with my laptop dimmed into sleep mode. I worked the night off. I rubbed my eyes and my neck. I checked the time to see it was in the late afternoon. I got up and decided to ignore it. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. I pulled a robe around my body and walked downstairs to hear commotion in the living room and headed to it. There I saw Clark and my kids playing mortal kombat. The two players were Dick and Tim. The rest watch and yelled out pointers and cheers.

"Dick, Get him! Why aren't you using your special!?" Clark yelled, exasperated.

"Don't worry. I got this." Dick grinned. Jason was on the couch watching.

"You got this, Timmy." Jason mumbled while pulling out his phone. I quietly sighed as fondness start creeping into my thoughts. A smile tugged at my lips.

"Please, you're dealing with an expert. Let's play Rainbow Six siege after." Tim finally destroyed Dick, who let out a wounded noise. Clark also let out a strangled noise before laughing. Dick looked defeated as Clark rubbed soothing circles on his back, cackling.

"You'll get him next time, bud." Clark smiled.

Damien was on the other couch and his eyes drifted from his brothers to me. I used sign language to speak to him.

' _Damien, are you entertained?_ ' I signed with a warm smile. He read my hands.

' _Father, why do you allow him?'_ Damien's face shifted into a confused one as he signed back.

' _Do you really dislike him_?' I frowned.

' _I guess I don't dislike him as much as Drake._ ' Damien huffs a bit. Catching the attention of Tim. Tim turned to face us.

' _Play nice_.' I grinned. Damien and Tim read my hands. They both frowned, Him in confusion and Damien in dismay. I've taught them a lot of things. Tim caught the attention of Dick who caught the attention of Clark who also caught the attention of Jason. They turned my direction.

' _Busted._ ' Dick signed, smugly.

'I'm not sure what you mean?' I rose a brow.

"About?" Clark cocked his head to the side. Damien rose a brow at Clark.

' _Do you understand?'_ Damien signed.

"Yes." Clark nodded before signing. ' _Now I'm curious of the conversation._ '

"Huh? So you do have something in there after all." Damien blinked.

"Rude."

"No. How long have you been here?" I crossed my arms.

"Can't I visit my best friend one in a while?" Clark tried to use his puppy eyes.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Dick pouted.

"I mean, it never worked." Jason pipped from the other couch.

"True." Dick nodded, thoughtfully.

"I'd believe that if you haven't been coming in most of the days." I deadpanned.

"Just wanted to hang out a bit." Clark leaned forward while he sat criss cross.

"You didn't answer my question." I eyed him.

"About...two hours ago." Clark fiddled with his shirt while looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Do you not have somewhere to be?" I questioned.

"Bruce! Don't be mean!" Dick scolded. I looked at him, incredulously. Jason smirked in my direction.

"No. I've finished work before I got here. Deal with it." Clark smiled.

"I'm starting to like this guy." Jason nodded in his direction.

"I already like him." Tim assessed Clark.

"Aw, I like you guys too." Clark grinned.

"Rude to speak that way of someone whose house you're in." I stared.

"Do you really feel that way?" Clark pouted with his puppy eyes. Again.

"Stop. I've dealt with Dick's puppy eyes long enough that it doesn't work." I turned my eyes in his direction.

"You don't know half the things he let me got away with when I was younger." Dick smirked.

"I can imagine with the reinforced chandelier that was in the main hall." Jason cackled.

"Reinforced?" Clark looked horrified.

"Please, there were so many safety measures in the house that I'm sure you two were the cause off." Tim scoffed.

"Childish." Damien looked with scorn.

"Come at me, Two-bit." Jason prodded at him. 

"With those terms, you don't want me too." Damien's eyes glinted, dangerously.

"Okay. Stop." I ordered. They both broke their gazes.

"What did you let them get away with when they were younger??" Clark's eyes widen with horror.

"Clark, are you staying for dinner?" Dick asked, while starting a new game with Jason.

"I would but..." Clark's eyes met mine, hopeful. I felt the twitch on the side of my lip. I reluctantly nodded my head. The boys burst in cheers.

"Alright. Jason's cooking!" Dick yelled.

"The fuck I am." Jason agreed. "We need to keep you out the kitchen, Bluebird."

"I can cook." Dick argued.

"You mean you can make cereal." Tim jumped in.

"No..I can.." Dick looked towards the kitchen. I looked towards the kitchen and noticed we had 7 different boxes of cereal.

"Dick, why did you get so many?" I stared at the boxes while asking the question.

"It's his Breakfast, Lunch,Dinner, and Supper."  Jason answered before going into the kitchen.

"That's not healthy, Dick. How are you alright?" Clark scolded Dick. "Is this what you let him get away with?" He looked at me disapprovingly.

"You wanna know what he let's us get away with. Just wait a bit longer." Tim hummed.

Now I'm getting a parental vibe strongly coming from Clark's frame. I frowned in response before joining Jason in the kitchen. I sat at the table in the dining room and watched him move around in the kitchen. He's making spaghetti from the items I've recognized. He has his earplugs in, dancing to the music. I silently watch him, taking in the scene in front of me, not really trying to hide from his sight. Damian walked in a few minutes later and sat by me.

"I did not know Todd cooked." Damien commented. "In disturbing ways.."

"He used to love cooking with Alfred." I murmured. Damian tentatively scooted closer to me. I ruffled his hair while keeping an eye on the door.

"I hope your soul is changing..changing.." Jason sang, quietly. He locked eyes with me for a few second before swiftly turning away. Tim also came into the dining room and sat close to Damian. I heard an evident scream from the living room. I looked at Tim for an explanation.

"Dick is sorely losing to Clark. He calls it 'punishment'. Oh yeah. Clark said something about a sleepover?" Tim answered.

"No."

"YES!" Dick ran in, screaming.

"No."

"Yes." Tim smiled, mischievously.

"No."

"Yes!" Clark came in, grinning.

"No."

"Bruce, I don't think you get a say in this. 4 against 1. Democracy rules." Jason cackled from the kitchen, bringing in plates.

"I agree with Father." Damian glared at Clark. Jason went back into the kitchen.

"SLEEPOVER!!" Dick screamed.

"SLEEPOVER!!" Clark joined in.

"SLEEPOVER!!" Jason yelled, while coming in with the pot of spaghetti and evenly giving us spaghetti. "Eat first, then you guys can make the pillow fort."

"Sleepover!" Tim chuckled, starting to eat.

"Oh god." I silently prayed to god. Had I been a lesser man, I'd be falling on my knees, praying.

"Thank you." Clark began eating.

"I don't think I'll have much, Jay. Last time killed my appetite." Dick poked the food with spaghetti.

"Eat. Clark, stop stuffing your face." I ordered. Clark looked up, before slowing down immensely.

"Okay, Since Clark's sleeping over. What kind of movies do we watch??" Dick started the conversation, beaming.

"Definitely watching horror." Tim declared.

"Get the popcorn!!" Clark cheered.

'What are you? A child?' I looked at Clark dryly. I ate in silence.

"Comedy. We all know for once in our life we need some laughs." Jason chimed in.

"Totally. We need to make sure Bruce doesn't brood." Dick agreed.

"Bruce is about 3 feet away from you and hears you." I narrowed my eyes at Dick. He shrugged before eating his spaghetti.

"Alright, I'll go get the movies." Jason finished up before going to the living room.

"I'll make the popcorn." Damian spoke after a while, before standing up.

"I thought you didn't like me?" Clark asked.

"I didn't say I was making it for you. All they said was horror." Damian smirked before stepping into the kitchen.

"I'll start on the pillow fort. It'll be fantastic." Dick finished his plate before picking up the others and placing it on the counter before joining Jason in the living room.

"I'll finish the dishes." Tim emptied his plate, stood up, and picking up the others plate before heading into the kitchen.

"Aww, and you said I'm to old to have a sleepover!" Clark looked at me, smugly.

"I didn't have any choice in this matter." I sighed, resigned.

"Nope." Clark picked up his empty plate and took mine. "I'll help Tim with the dishes. You get your butt in there." He thumbed the direction of the living room.

"You forgot whose house you were uninvited into." I rose a brow at him.

"From the situation that just happened can you really say you'll kick me out?" Clark walked into the kitchen. I scoffed at his retreating figure. Then stalked into the living room and watched Dick assemble a largely built pillow fort.

"Dick, where did you even get this? How did you even finish this in a few minutes?" I dodged the pillow thrown at me.

"You mean the lights,streamers, and candy?" Dick spoke with a jolly rancher in his mouth. "What did you think I brought?"

"I didn't see these in the bags." I stared.

"After you went to your room, yesterday." Dick informed. I narrowed my eyes more in consideration. I sighed.

"Yep. You're staying with us." Dick beamed.

"No."

"I put your sleeping bag right next to Clark's."

"I'm not sleeping there."

"You will."

"Dick. Stop."

"Make me."

I grinned before tackling him down. He let out an unmanly scream. I proceeded to tickle him to death. He laughed and tried to escape. I grabbed him before he escaped and helped him stood. Then picked him up and heaved him onto my shoulder.

"Bruce!!" Dick squeaked. "Put me down! It's not funny!" He hit my back a few times before trying to wriggle out. I started walking towards the kitchen.

"Father. Grayson?" Damian looked towards Dick, questioningly. While, holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, Dami. Just taking a ride." Dick smiled.

"Whatever you say, Grayson. Whatever you say." Damian mumbled before walking past. Clark and Tim laughed at Dick's expense.

"Well, I suppose Dick is the new weights." Clark grinned.

"If you can lift him. He's 100 more pounds than I lift." Tim snickered, also holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"I'm not that heavy!" Dick gasped.

"Yeah, can't you see his plus one biceps." Jason added.

"They are not plus one!" Dick denied.

"That is not correct. Well, I chose some relevant movies. Paranormal Activity, Coco, Moana, A dog's purpose, Cult of chucky, Happy death day, and The conjuring 2." Jason named off.

"Moana?" Tim looked at Jason disturbed.

"Hey, Look. Moana is some good shit." Jason defended.

"What did I say about language?" I glared.

"Well, gosh dingly dangit. I've been bamboozled." Jason exclaimed, while walking back into the living room.

"Father, Revoke the no cursing rule. He's frightening me." Damian yelled from the living room.

"Such good kids." Clark swooned. Dick made barfing noises.

"Okay, can someone help me?" Dick begged. I flicked the light switch off and quickly walked into the living room from the frightening gaze Clark gave me. A look that should not even exist on his face. I dropped Dick on the couch.

"Wow, dump me like that? I know where I stand with you." Dick gasped. I snorted.

"Oh yeah, finished fixing the sleeping bags into the fort." Jason laid down. Tim laid right by him. Dick laid left of him. Damian laid left of Dick. The two were on the left of Damian. Without knowing it, they set me up to sleep by Clark.

"Okay, now this is awesome. I haven't ever made on this big." Clark gaped. He laid by Damian.

"Well duh, I'm an expert at building Forts." Jason gloated.

"I basically did all the work." Dick complained. Jason put on Coco.

"Good job. It's amazing." Clark complimented.

"Finally someone who appreciates me." Jason huffed. Dick glowered at him.

"Play nice. It's movie time." I sighed, quietly. I sat down by Clark, who nudged me with gleaming eyes. I gave him a glance before turning my attention to the movie. Silently watching my children smile, laugh, and cry at the ending. Dick is bawling, loudly. I see a tear slip past Tim's defenses. Jason whose head was down in his arms. We watched the two movies,basking in a flurry of emotions before it seems Jason thought it was to boring. We're in the middle of Moana. Jason grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Tim. Tim flinched away from the popcorn before grabbing sent himself and throwing it at Jason. Dick also got hit by the flying corn. He sat up.

"Okay. This means war!" Dick declared. He grabbed a handful himself and threw it on everyone, including me. Then hell broke loose. Everyone got up and went to hide behind defenses with their batch of popcorn.

"Now this! Is what I'm talking about!" Jason laughed, joyfully. "Incoming!!" He threw it in the direction of the couch Damian and Dick are behind.

"Hey, watch out!" Dick yelled, while picking up Damian and moving put of the way.

"I think I got it, Grayson! Hands off or lose them!" Damian growled.

"Eat it!" Tim laughed, joyfully throwing popcorn at Clark.

"Woah Woah Woah! Are you paying for these?" Clark ducked before throwing corn towards Tim. I dodged out of the way and hurried by Clark, using his as a shield.

"Am I a shield to you?" Clark asked me, exasperated.

"Obviously." I spoke, loudly, just as a bowl of popcorn was dumped on Clark and I. I brushed it out of my eyes and to look up at my sons staring down at me. "Now war has began." I grabbed the fallen popcorn and threw it in their faces and they scattered.

"No!" Tim jumped over the couch onto the floor. "Nailed it!"

"Are you okay?" Clark called to him.

"Yes!" Tim's hands shot up with thumbs up. Jason had pushed popcorn into the big bowl and fling it toward Damian, who kicked it away.

"Todd! You.." Damian jumped towards Jason, who scrambled to get away.

"Oh Fuck! He got a shard of glass!" Jason yelled.

"Damian! Drop it!" Dick tried to grab Damian who was intent on stabbing Jason. Damian let out a evil chuckle. Jason ran M

"Wait! Let me take a picture." Tim pulled out his phone to take snaps.

"Oh god! Damian stop!" Clark exclaimed.

"Okay. Time to clean up." I boomed. Everyone stopped, stared, and looked around the living room then flinched.

"This was all Jason's fault. He should clean." Dick immediately pointed at Jason.

"What? You're the one who said it was war!" Jason blurted out, quickly.

"Did I threw first? No!" Dick said.

"You're all cleaning. You too, Clark." I crossed my arms and glared at Clark. He at least had the audacity to look ashamed.

"Such work should go to, Todd." Damian huffed.

"All." I said with finality in my voice.

They all groaned and we got to work cleaning the living room. They bickered while having mini-fights with the popcorn they picked up. I watched them joke, smile, and laugh and by the end of it, we finished cleaning up all the popcorn that was left. We came back to our spots, moving the bags into the huge fort and laid down.

"I think it calls for some scary stories." Clark announced.

"Oh yeah,I'll go first. In a scary dark place.. All shiny and spotless...I saw a beast...the most hideous creature ever...it was sitting in it's natural habitat..." Jason moved his hands creepily.

"What was it..?" Tim asked, slowly.

"Dick naked in the shower!" Jason made ghost sounds. Dick threw a pillow at Jason's face while the rest of us laughed.

"Not funny. Let's try some real scary stories. It was dark, a girl was in her room playing music on low volume.." Dick started.

"Really? Starting this with music?" Tim cut him off.

"Shut it, Tim!" Dick hushed then continued. "She heard her mom calling for her so she went downstairs. But! She was pulled into a different room the moment she was at the bottom of the steps. It was her mom...her mom said 'I heard that, too.'"

"Okay, cease this nonsense." Damian's voice trembled a bit. Unnoticeable but I'm very observant.

"You getting scared, Demon?" Tim taunted.

"Of course not. As if!" Damian voice cracked a bit before returning to normal.

"Stop interrupting me!" Dick pouted.

"Sorry, continue." Clark apologized.

"Okay, But she and her mother keep hearing the voice call for her. So her mom pushed her into the closet and told her to stay there. Her mom closed the door, pushed the dresser in front of door, and grabbed the phone to call the police. The voice got louder and was practically screaming the girl's name." Dick pulled out his phone, and the flashlight came to shine under his face.

"Wow, Dick. Way to make it overdramatic." Jason snickered.

"Shush. The door started to shake and banging was heard. The voice was trying to get in. Her mom quickly tried to call the police but the thing broke down the door, grabbed the mom, flung her around the room, and pulled her into the darkness of the house. The girl had her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound." Dick paused. My sons and Clark looked at him with anticipation.

"After a few minutes, she got out of the closet and took in the damage of the room. She let out a sniff and a small whisper of 'mom'. Then footsteps were quickly making their way towards her. Then they rushed her and killed her slowly." Dick finished with a grin. Damian was under the blanket and Tim scooted closer to Dick. Clark looked disturbed. So was I.

"Uh..." Jason looked away and towards the window. "The house is pretty dark, huh?"

"Olay, chill." Clark's voice trembled. "Bruce will protect us.." He scooted closer to me.

"Excuse me? Clark, you're a grown man. Protect yourself." I pushed him away.

"Bruce, you're the oldest!" Clark whined.

"Right??" Tim agreed.

"Stop being babies." I groaned and rolled over.

"Bruce! Don't you dare sleep!" Clark gasped.

"Good night." I yawned quietly and silently.

"Night, you wimps." Jason cackled, before falling silent.

"Good night, Father and all." Damian also fell silent.

"Night, everyone!" Dick spoke, softly.

"Night." Tim whispered.

"Night." I can hear the smile from Clark.

I silently sighed through my nose before giving a small smile. I turned around after a good few minutes passed, coming face to face to Clark, who was still very wide awake.

"I love your family." Clark whispered to me.

"I think you can claim the uncle title now." I spoke to him, dryly.

"Uncle supes and batdad. I can see this working." He grinned, I can tell because of the pale moonlight seeping through the curtains. "I hope when me and Lois have kids, we have this kind of family."

I felt the muscle on my face twitch but forced a small smile. "I'm sure it'll be more than energetic."

"You will have the uncle title. I'll promise you that." Clark silently laughed.

"Great. More kids. I'm so happy." I deadpanned.

"You love children." He elbowed me.

"I do. Sleep, Clark. You're cutting into my sleep."

"Your beauty sleep."

"My manly sleep."

"Sure."

"Shut up, Clark."

"Shutting up now, Bruce....didn't even have a pillow fight."

**Author's Note:**

> Romance! Nerd Love! ACTIONN!!!


End file.
